


The Ahoge War (Monokuma Attack)

by feuiian



Series: january version of the ahoge war [3]
Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Battle, Crack, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: the gang fights a bigass monokuma





	The Ahoge War (Monokuma Attack)

**Author's Note:**

> woah this took onyl two days to write (i am speed) but this parts pretty long to read idk. enjoy anyways

kiibo, miu, tenko, himiko, and angie were all taking a walk outside of camp. it was three days after the epic battle between shuichi and hajime. shuichi won and hajime was really upset about it  👀.  the dr1 tribe came over and had a party with the ndrv3 tribe together. it was real fun

suddenly there was a huge screeching sound from the trees. everyone jumped and miu hid behind kiibo “p-protect me,,”

_ wtf  _ himiko thought ignoring mius horny ass.  _ that sounds way louder than kokichi screeches.  _ she had a flashback of her hearing kokichi screech before shuichi announced he was going to dul hajime. “nyeh, what even was that”

“i dont know” angie said. “maybe atua is gonna bring him wrath down on all of us”

“what no” tenko said 

“we should get out of here, it could be dangerous” kiibo spoke with miu cowaring behind him (pfft wuss)

but before they could leave, a giant monokuma bear thing poped out of the trees. it was super big and scary. oh no!!!!!!! miu shit her pants at the sight

“that’s kinda gross miu” angie said not giving a damn about what’s happening

tenko jumped infront of everyone. “dont worry!!! i’ll stop it with my neo aikiko!!” she did a super cool back flip and whacked the monokuma with her pony tails. everypne cheered for her

“GO TENKO THATS MY GIRLFRIEND” himiko screamed proudlly. she was so happy to have such a cute battle waifu on her side

tenk jumped down and smiled. “dont worry your all sa-” tenko went flying after the monokuma slapped her. she hit the tree real hard

“TENKO NYOOOO” himiko screamed running to her. she felt around tenkos body with her humeruses.  _ did she dead? _ himiko thought. she turned to the others. kiibo was shielding miu while she was litrally melting out of fear. angie was behind a tree perfectly calm. “GUYS YOU NEED TO RUN”

kiibo bolted with miu on his back, while angie just stayed there. the monokuma was screaming and breaking down the trees trying to find the remaining survivors

“ANGIE, HIMIKO GET OUT OF HERE NOW”

himiko looked around to find who said that. it was shuichi with gonta running towards the monokuma, both on four upper limbs (as usual). Shuichi hopped up and stabbed the monokuma in the stomach with his ahoge, while gonta stabbed it in the face with his three ahoges. The monokuma had a toddler tantrm

“ANGIE GET HIMIKO AND TENKO BACK TO CAMP” shuichi said before getting grabbed and thrown by the monokuma

“SHUICHI” gonta yelled. he kicked the monokuma in the jaw, but it threw him off too

himiko held on to teno probably dead body. whats gonna happe????? will we live through this  **DESPAIR** ???

“himiko” angie said behind himiko. “come atua and i will carry tenko for you”

angie looked so calm during all ths. _neyh_ _maybe its atua power_ himiko though. she helped angie picked up tenko but she got distracted by the fight

shuichi and gonta leaped and stabbed the monokuma again and again, but nothing working. shuichi fell real hard and panted. “damn this is hard” he said. “how did this monokuma even get here??? ive neever seen one this big” 

“DONT WORRY” gonta screamed before falling tp the ground. “ALL OF YOU GET HOME, GONTA WILL BEAT A BITCH FOR YOU”

“NEYH WHO TAUGHT GONTA HOW TO SWEAR” himiko screamed

“I HAVE TO HELP YOU I CANT LEAVE” shuichi cryed. he leaped onto the monokuma again

they were weaking him but how mucn??? what if they don’t defeat him in time???? himiko looked behind her. angie already dashed. then she stared back at the giant monokuma. gomta and shuichi were on the ground again shiedling himiko. the monokuma was too big to fight. what if then can’t beat it?? they might end up like tenko!!!!!!!!

(Meanwhile)

“KAITO KAITO” kiibo said when he got back to camp. miu was still on his back

“what what happened” kaito asked

“THERES A MONOKUMA ATTACK IN THE FOREST ADN SHUIHC SAID YOU NEED TO WATCH THE CAMP UNTIL HE GETS BACK” kiibo answered

_ An atack??? here??? AND SHUICHIS THERE TOO  _ kaito thought. 

everyone gasped but kaede was sngry. “i could of watched the tribe for shuichi!! why pick kaito?”

kaito stared at kaede. she had been making out with miu for the past month. Thos shouldnt even worry her 

miu ran too kaede and hugged her. “id whoop a monokumas ass for you” she whispered kinda loud and kaito heard it

_ wow ok _ thought kaito. he looked around and everyone looked super scared. “dont worry everyone, shuichi will be back before you know it” kaito called kirumi and ordered her to make everyone some tea

it was past a few minutes and everyone was calm from kirumis tasty tea. but out of nowhere angie ran out of the bushes with tenko on her back. she panted on all fours from running

“ANGIE, WHATS WRONG” he yelled before noticing teko. “WHAT HAPPENED TO WENKO” 

angie dropped tenko. “she tried fighting the monokuma attacking us but failed terribly” she said with the biggest damn smile on her face

_ wtf  _ kaito thought. everyone gathered around tenko. “calm down everyone” kaito said. “kirumi, check to see if she kinda died ty”

“yes kaito” she said before picking tenko up with her humeruses and running off with her. But then she stoped and stared at kade in what looked like extremem disgust

kaito looked at the sky dramaticly.  _ shuichi.. _ he said.  _ you gotta make it back bro!!!!!! _

shuichi and gonta were still on the ground. the momokuma was standing over them scaryliy. what will they dooo?!?!!?!?!?

suddenly, two girls popped out from the trees. one was wearing a school outfit and she had a megaophone and the other one was purple and she had a real gross tongue. And skissors.  _ nyew _ thought himiko. 

the scissorts girl threw like 30 scissors into the monokumas face. The megaphone girl screamed into the monokumas ears and it was loud as fuck. “EQ WHATDS GTHE FHELL IS WRONF WITH YFOU” yelled the scissors girl

“CALM DOWN I NEED IT TO KILL THE MONOKUMA” screeched the megaphone girl

_ nyeh, monkumas can die? but i thought they only run away _ thought himiko. She never saw anything like it. she, gonta and shuichi watched the monokuma scream like a big baby and then fall and explode. the two girls fell from the sky

“who you two” gonta asked walking to them

“WE-” the scissors girl sneezed and her eyes turned purple. she also lost her gross tonge (yay)

“bless you” the megaphone girl said. the scissors girl said a tiny thank you. “i am komaru naegi and this is my girlfriend toko fukawa”

shuichi gasped. “naegi??? nani??? you must be makoto’s sister”

“yeah i am” komaru said. 

“thank you so much for saving our asses” himiko said. they shook humeruses

“pfft that’s nothing” toko said “weve fought away more before”

“but how you know we here?” gonta asked. “we never found other people around forest. what tribe you from”

“oh were loners actually” komaru answered 

“yeah i left the dr1 tribe for my girlfrienf” toko said and she smiled at her girlfriend “anyways we heard some screeching noise so we ran over here to find it. then she some guy with icecream hair running away. we also found a note.”

_ icecream hair? _ himiko thought.  _ That must be gundhams bitchass _ (please dont execute me i love gundham) 

“pass me the note” shuichi demanded

toko gavehim the note. it said:

try fighting this you gloating fuck

love, hajime

“i wasn’t even gloating????” shuichi said. he shook his head. “will hajime not accept his defeat?? hell i even tried helping him out afterwards.”

“sounds more like pity but ok” toko said. suddenly komaru’s megaphone broke into a million pieces

“shoot” komaru said quietly. naegi’s don’t swear now  👀.  “i’ll need to get a new one from byakuya”

“master” toko muttered

“toko i thought you were over your kinks >_>”

“whatever, well go there later.”

“actually could you help us with something” shuichi asked. “we need to send in a letter”

the crew went back to the tribe camp. everyone was super worried and they stayed away from toko because she kinda smelled gross. everyone else was okay though. tenko was awake and she and himiko were cuddling like the lesbians they are. also gonta got a booboo but kirumi is helping him now. shuichi was inside the hut with kokichi this time who was being really annoying

“you done writing your love letter to kaitowo yet” kokichi asked with his smug aura

“no you little shit” shuichi said back. “i’m writing a letter to hajime” 

“mmmmmmm so it’s hajime that you like”

“shut up you twink” 

“wow woowowowwow ok” kokichi stood up and walked out of the hut (he aint deny it though)

seconds later there was a door knock. “are you done yet shuichi” komaru asked

shuichi opened the door. “here, give this letter to hajime” komaru took it with her humeruses. “also i want to thank you again for saving our asses out there”

“sure no problem” komaru said. “come on toki”

toki - I MEAN toko started foaming at the moiuth. “please dont fucking call me that”. they both walked out of camp to send the message

_ hajime _ shuichi thought.  _ i will not let you play around with the ndrv3 tribe anymore _

**Author's Note:**

> oh SHIt what shuichi about to go do


End file.
